


Questions and answers

by hifftn



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen's Choice, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Some angst, smangst if you want to call it that, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Professor Lucien encourages you to ask questions - so you ask the most pressing one you can imagine. What will his answer be?





	Questions and answers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning: There's a hint at one of Lucien's evols - hypnosis. That's it.

The lecture goes on and on and honestly, I don’t understand most of it. Although the professor makes it easy to follow him, I’m simply not a scientist. I understand the basic ideas, but the scientific terms are foreign to me.  
After a glance around the audience I suspect a good number of others are feeling the same as me; their dreamy expression certainly not the result of the chemical formulae and diagrams the professor projects on the wall.  
No, Professor Lucien has more than just professional admirers. I’m just here because I was in the university for an expert interview and ran into Lucien who promptly invited me to his lecture. Curious as I am I gladly took the chance and now I see my assumption confirmed: he’s brilliant, easy to follow in his lecture, even funny and of course incredibly good looking. The whole package.  
“Professor,” a young woman says and raises her hand, draws the attention of the audience to her shy smile. “I’m not sure I fully understand. This is a fascinating topic and I’m impressed by your knowledge. Do you think someone like me could work in science one day?”  
Even from my seat I can see the way she bats her lashes at him, how she coyly tilts her head and a curtain of silky hair covers half of her face so she just HAS to flip it back over her shoulder.  
“I don’t see why not. Science only has one rule: stay hungry. Stay curious. Ad fontes - go to the sources. Get to the bottom of things and don’t stop asking question, don’t stop investigating and researching until you have your answer.” His calm smile makes several females in the audience swoon but his words - they touch me deep inside. As someone who can’t stop digging before I find my scoop, he’s just speaking my language.  
With a short nod he goes back to his topic, deriving formulas and explaining connections but I’m only half listening, his words still echoing in my mind.  
After the lecture people swarm him; there’s no chance for me to talk to him so I wait until he glances my way to wave once and leave. I still have work to do and so does he; students assail him with questions and from the look of it he answers them all. Such a dedicated professor. I wish my teachers and professors had been like that this, so easy to follow and so eager to teach.  
For now I go back to my office, I have a show to produce after all. 

Late in the evening I get home; Lucien’s windows are still dark and no sound comes from his place. I throw together a quick dinner, take a shower and dress in some loungewear before I sit down and read some scripts. My monthly report is due next Tuesday and I really want to impress Victor to a point he finds nothing to nag about. A distant dream, I know, but that won’t stop me from working my hardest.  
I’m still awake and in the middle of another script when I hear Lucien’s door around midnight. I had pushed his words to the back of my mind but now I can’t help but wonder - what of I asked the right questions? Would I get the answers I’m looking for?  
My feet take me to my door before I can chicken out, with my key in my hand I take the few steps from my apartment to his door and knock. Softly. If he doesn’t hear me I can still just turn around and pretend I never even considered doing this.  
“It’s late, why aren’t you asleep yet?” Of course he opens the door. He looks so different without his labcoat, a bit tired actually, and I regret disturbing him at this hour.  
“Sorry, I didn’t look at the clock. It’s nothing important, really, I should just go back and-” I stammer, ready to backtrack and keep my questions to myself.  
“Or you could just come in and have a cup of tea with me. It will help both of us to sleep better later.” He opens the door wider and I slip inside, excusing my intrusion with a mumbled ‘sorry’.  
He prepares two cups of tea and we sit down on his couch. I sip the tea to buy some time; it’s warm and a bit sweet, puts me at ease.  
“So, will you tell me why you came over tonight?” There’s still an imprint from his glasses on his nose; it makes me smile. All these girls tried to get his attention today but I’m sitting here, in the middle of the night, just chatting with him.  
“Actually I wanted to talk to you about the lecture today. It was very informative, of course, even a bit inspiring. You said something that stuck with me the whole day.” I set my cup down and take a deep breath. If this goes wrong I will never be able to look him in the eye again.  
“It’s always nice to hear I leave a lasting impression. Or at least my words.” He chuckles and also puts his cup away, turns a bit to face me. “So you want to discuss my theory?”  
“No, not that part. I only understand the basics, really. It’s interesting, but I’m afraid I have to read some books before I can even word a question regarding that. No, it was something you said to that student asking you whether you think a normal person could get into science.”  
He leans back, runs a hand through his hair. “It’s funny how many people think you have to be some kind of genius to work in science. It’s not brilliance, it’s mostly hard work.”  
“And asking the right questions?” I clench my fists hard enough for my nails to dig into my palms.  
“Yes, that, too. There are no answers without questions first.” His calm gaze rests on me and I know it’s now or never. So I summon all my courage and just talk.  
“Okay, so you are pro questions, that’s good to know. In that case… I was wondering and maybe you could help me find an answer to a question that is on my mind for a while now.” I wish I had more tea; my throat is parched and my heart is racing.  
“If I can I will gladly help you on your search for an answer. But will you share the question with me first?” The way he cocks his head a bit to look at me and encourage me to talk - it feels so familiar and yet distant. That’s part of my problem.  
“Okay, so tell me if I’m crossing a line here or make a complete fool of myself but - you and I. There’s something between us. Or maybe was, I don’t know. It’s just - whenever I’m with you it feels as if you want to say so much more, do so much more but then you never do and I feel - stupid.” How to put a feeling into words? A feeling without a name, a déjà vu, like a dream fading after waking up. I’m clumsy about it, praying he understands, that his scientific brain can make sense of my ramblings.  
“You feel something when you are with me? Is that what you are telling me? Because I can easily explain this. It’s mostly about hormones and wishes and-”  
“No. Not that, I know about that. You said-” I take a deep breath; this isn’t going well for me so far. “You said to not stop asking before one gets to the bottom of things. And the feeling I have when I’m with you - so familiar and comfortable - that’s not how a crush feels like. Or simple physical attraction. There’s more to it and I want to know what it is.” My hands are shaking and my my stomach feels strange, yet Lucien just nods, as if he contemplates what I just told him. It can’t be all just in my head, can it? He feels it, too, doesn’t he?  
“What if,” he begins and reaches out, gently tucks some stray hair behind my ear, “what if I told you that I know what you are talking about?”  
Relief floods me. He believes me, even better, he feels the same.  
“That would reassure me. Still leaves some questions, but at least I’m not completely crazy.” I want to laugh but there is something in his eyes that shuts me up. As if he’s unhappy about it.  
“There certainly is some spark between us, a bond hard to put into words.” His fingertips brush over my cheek, down my neck. My breath hitches in my throat, this is new and I already love it.  
“A spark…” It feels as if a spark is traveling down my spine at his touch, and he just doesn’t stop caressing me.  
“But despite what you might think now, giving into it is - not wise.” A crease appears between his eyebrows and he drops his gaze.  
“If that’s the case, why are you still touching me?” My voice is low, breathy and his chuckle sounds the same.  
“Always asking the right questions…” he muses, cups my face and stares at me. “But you might not like the answer.”  
“How about you let me be the judge of that?” Another question I seem to get right, at least if I read his reaction correctly. And there’s not much I can get wrong when he leans in and presses his lips against mine.  
It feels new and exciting but at the same time as if we have done this countless of times already. His lips are warm, slightly chapped and move perfectly against my own, with just the right pressure and angle. He doesn’t try to deepen it until I part my lips, invite him in with a sigh.  
From there I function only on instinct and autopilot. I don’t think at all, not when my hands tangle in his hair and pull him closer, not when I practically climb into his lap. Every layer of cloth, every inch between us is too much and I need to get rid of it, want him close without any barriers left. Something in the very back of my mind keeps telling me this is not how a respectable woman should behave, and I tell that voice to kindly shut the fuck up while I pull his shirt up and over his head.  
Lucien meets my desire with equal passion, his lips and hands travel as far as they can in this position and neither of us is willing to break this fragile balance by changing anything. As if all this would vanish the moment we pause to think, or only to breathe. That doesn’t keep us from getting rid of some of the layers between us. With his shirt gone I can run my fingertips over his firm chest, following his abs - toned but not too bulky - down to the fine trail of hair vanishing in his pants. I can’t follow it that far, though, so I run my hands up his arms instead, over his biceps - when does he find the time to work out? Like, honestly, he’s in great shape - and up to his shoulders.  
His hands aren’t idle either, they map out my skin under my casual shirt, but stay clear off my bra so far.  
We trade more kisses back and forth and I give in to temptation, trail my lips down his neck to taste his skin.  
“Usually I’m not - this bold,” I murmur and nibble at his earlobe, gently bite down on it only to make him groan.  
“Yes, that’s what I thought,” he confirms, cups my face again to look me in the eyes. “You are a wonderful woman, genuine, kind and hard working. I have nothing but respect for you.” There’s a ‘but’ looming so I lean in to kiss him again before he can say it, before he can cut short whatever is happening here. Not when it feels so - right. With our first kiss something clicked in place and now I don’t want to give that up again.  
Luckily he seems also reluctant, instead of pulling back he pulls me even closer. His hands slip under my shirt again, this time he grabs the hem and pulls it upwards. I don’t struggle, just raise my arms so he can pull the shirt off me.  
My bra isn’t the prettiest I own, it’s comfortable and functional, but Lucien’s eyes light up when he sees it. He traces the strap with a finger, down and over the edge of the cup until he reaches the middle of it, right between my breasts.  
“Are you - we can stop at any time.” He looks at me again, something in his gaze leaves my mouth dry. I shake my head, stopping is the last thing on my mind. To make sure he understands this I reach behind me, fumble for the clasp of my bra and snap it open. Nothing says ‘don’t stop now’ as well as naked boobs, does it?  
No more talking, this isn’t what I need or want. Action speaks louder than words, doesn’t it? I slide from his lap until my knees hit the floor, just between his legs. His eyes follow me, curious but patient. I bite down on my bottom lip, look up at him when my fingers brush over the buckle of his belt. If it wasn’t for his sharp inhale and the way his fingers dig into the cushions next to him I would say he’s totally relaxed, but the hardness I can feel straining against the zipper tells me all I need to know.  
Funny how there’s no nerves, just anticipation when I open his belt and tug down the zipper after popping open the button of his pants. I press my palm against his hard cock, earn another groan from him.  
Back on autopilot I tug his pants down, together with his black boxer briefs. He lifts his hips to make it easier for me, but doesn’t say or do anything else to encourage me, guide me. He just watches me, eyes narrowed with fondness, but his pupils blown with desire.  
My eyes flit to his cock, I can’t help but look after having pictured it so often already. It’s - just like I imagined it. Hard, long, just a bit of a curve. My fingers curl around it, loosely for now, testing his reaction and the feeling of him in my hand. Perfect, once again. I cup his balls with my other hand, too shy now to keep up eye contact. Instead I watch my own hands at work, transfixed by the sight of the precum leaking from the tip. Without hesitation I lean in, dart out my tongue to taste him. Salty, slightly bitter and again, strangely familiar. My head spins but I get distracted by Lucien’s deep moan. Spurred on by his noises I part my lips, take his cock into my mouth and bob my head slowly. I want to devour him completely, some strange, possessive part of my mind rears up and tells me to make this the best fucking blowjob of his life. Just so he’ll never forget about me.  
His cock hits the back of my throat but I push on, take a last frantic breath before my air supply is cut off for now, before my eyes water and my knees tremble. My reward is the most guttural, primal grunt I ever heard from a man, and when I swallow around him he curses lowly.  
“Holy fuck! This is - enough… I need you.. up here.”  
Good, because I need air. My jaws ache slightly when I let go of his cock, I wipe my chin clean and get back on my feet. His hands grab my hips, he pulls me closer and buries his face between my breasts.  
“Why can’t I resist you? What kind of spell did you enchant me with?” There’s desperation in his voice, his fingers are digging into my skin so I bury my hands in his hair, keep him close to me.  
“No spell,” I assure him. “Just you and me. Isn’t that enough?”  
“It’s never enough.” His words are muffled by my own body and before I can decide whether what he says is a good thing or not he gets up.  
For a split second I’m afraid he stops this now, that he realized he doesn’t want this. Doesn’t want me. But he crashes his lips back on mine, walks me backwards towards his bedroom.  
“I need to taste you,” he pants against my lips and I whine, my core clenching at the thought of his between my thighs. He pushes me down on his bed, grabs the waistband of my leggings and pulls them down.  
This time he drops on his knees, takes my foot into his hand and presses a kiss on my ankle. Another just a bit higher. And another.  
He makes his way up to my panties like this, teases me with fluttering kisses over the fabric before he kisses down my other leg. After a last kiss on my other ankle he slides his hands up my legs, finds my panties and tugs them down and off me. Naked, in more than just the physical sense, I lie back, wait for him to take whatever he desires. I’d give him everything and more. The first kiss, the first touch of his tongue on my silky folds is so soft, I might have only dreamed it. He hooks one of my legs over his shoulder and leans in again, the tip of his tongue parts my folds and I forget how to think, how to breathe or do anything but melt. Every lick, every kiss is exactly what I need although I had no idea I needed it. And when he brings up his hand and slips a finger inside of me - god, he finds all the right spots until I’m chanting his name over and over. I’m so close when he pulls back and kisses his way back up my body until he is back face to face with me, I whine at the loss of his touch but he shushes me gently.  
“I want to be inside of you when you come,” he explains and makes my heart race even faster.  
“God, yes!” I eagerly agree, impatiently wait for him to fetch a condom - I don’t dwell on the fact that he has some in a drawer ready - and scoot into the middle of his bed. He joins me shortly after, cock still hard and covered in latex now.  
We both move without a word, I open my arms and legs for him, he covers me with his body, one hand on my leg, one arm to prop him up. And just like that he’s inside of me, stretching me, filling me to a point it makes me dizzy. No time to adjust, no slow easing into this, just me and him connected and it feels as if something just slid back into place, some long lost piece of me.  
Lucien presses his forehead against my shoulder and I wrap my arms around him, want him closer, so much deeper. He pulls back just a bit, thrusts back inside of me, back and forth, in and out and in again until I can’t keep track anymore. Everything blurs into a haze of passion, the way he moves, his kisses, the hand he slips under my ass to make me tilt my hips.  
Despite my desire and the tension in my core I whine; this is everything I want but not enough to get me to my climax. I need more.  
As if he's reading my mind he shifts in his position, gets on his knees and pulls my right leg over his shoulder. The angle is a bit awkward, I'm stretched out under him with my ass not even on the bed anymore. His first thrust like this chases my doubts away, though; this feels incredible. Even deeper. He slips his free hand between us, his thumb brushes my clit and I see stars. This is exactly what has been missing, the little extra that turns fantastic sex into incredible sex.  
I grab his arms, my nails digging into his skin, and hold on for dear life.  
“Lucien! I… oh god… this…” I’m so close, I can almost taste it. Greedily I suck in another harsh breath, my toes curl and I arch my back, anything to increase the tension, to stretch it until it shatters and floods me with the sweet peace and exhaustion an overdose of endorphins brings.  
“You’re going to come?” he pants and thrusts into me harshly. “Do it… come for me… I need to see it… once more…”  
Passion, need, desperation - it melts into a frantic dance, one we can’t control anymore. Another thrust, another brush of his thumb and I give in. The pleasure crests, like a wave it sweeps me away, only leaves my trembling body behind while my mind soars high, far up on cloud number nine.  
Breathless, sweaty and boneless I sink into the mattress, every nerve ending in my body sings and the occasional aftershock sends shivers over my damp skin.  
Lucien pauses just long enough to press another kiss on my lips and allows my leg to slip back down. He leans back closer towards me, his movements now full of urgency. I cup his face with one hand, want to remember his expression forever. His brows knitted, lips parted and cheeks flushed he is a wonderful sight. And he looks like this because of me. Pride and affection surge through me and I lean in to kiss him again, whisper sweet nothing against his lips.  
He tenses above me, shudders and slumps down, buries his face in the crook of my neck. In this moment of peace I feel whole, and all my questions are forgotten.  
I found my answer. 

________________________________________

“What are you doing to me?” Lucien watches her, peacefully asleep, and wonders how he ended up here with her. Again.  
“Enchantress… every time I tell myself it’s the last time and when you come along, with the ever same questions, I cave in again.”  
She shifts in her sleep, her hair covers half of her face and he brushes it away, wanting to see her face.  
“Tomorrow, you won’t remember any of this. It’s better this way.” But he will remember and until the break of dawn, she is all his. After the sunrise - they will go back to their lives full of questions.


End file.
